A Birthday That's Out Of This World
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's Ally's birthday and she gets a big surprise from her friends. Rated T for kissing. Tickles and fluff included! This is a birthday gift for Sparkling Lover, so please no flames. Whampire, Heatblast, and Four Arms are watching those reviews very closely. :)


**This is a birthday gift story for Sparkling Lover. Here you go, girl! Happy Birthday! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Rachel and Sasha. Ally, Harriet, David, and Snickers belong to Sparkling Lover and are used with permission. Ben 10 and all it's characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

**A Birthday That's Out Of This World**

Ally woke up with excitement building up so fast that she had to shriek happily. Today was her birthday and she was now 11 years old. She couldn't wait to go see her friends at the Grant Mansion. She wondered if they were going to surprise her. She had told them when her birthday was. She decided to go see.

"Mom, Dad, can I go see Rachel today?" she asked.

David smiled. "Okay, honey, but just for a little bit. We're going to take you to Chuckie Cheese's for your birthday," he said.

"We'll come get you in about an hour," said Harriet, also smiling.

Ally ran out the door after breakfast and was at the Grant Mansion in a flash, tackling Rachel who had come outside to enjoy the fresh air and both landed in the grass, laughing.

"Someone's super hyper today," Rachel said teasingly.

"It's my birthday today!" she said. "Do the others know?"

"I believe so," said the older girl. "But they're all kind of busy right now. There's been an increase of some alien activity, so our friends have been working almost 24/7 to find out why."

Ally seemed a bit disappointed, but decided to go see them. She first ran into Whampire, who chuckled as he hugged her.

"Hey, Whampire. Can we play a game?" the little girl asked.

Whampire looked sorrowful. "I'm sorry, Ally," he said. "I had patrol duty. Perhaps later."

Although she was disappointed, she understood and decided to find the others, asking various questions like going into town or to the beach, but the answers were sadly that they were all busy, although they did hug her and say they were glad to see her, which was the truth. Ally finally decided just to head home.

"I'm gonna head home," she said to Rachel.

"You just got here, kiddo," said her older cousin. "Are you okay?"

"Everyone's busy and Mom and Dad are taking me to Chuckie Cheese's," said the little girl.

Rachel smiled. "Oh, you'll have a blast there!" she said excitedly. "You can tell us all about it when you get back."

Ally looked sad. "Maybe," she said and then headed out. Rachel felt bad about it, but they couldn't let Ally know what they were planning. She turned to Whampire, who was behind her.

"She looked so sad," she said to him. "She might not come back tonight unless one of us brings her here."

The Vladat nodded. "Perhaps Heatblast can do that. He is her brother and she loves spending time with him," he suggested.

Rachel nodded. "You guys ready? Sasha and Rook should be back with the stuff we need pretty soon."

The words had just left her when they saw a familiar Proto-Truk pull up and Sasha and Rook came out with a few bags filled with what they would need. Rachel and Rook kissed and Sasha kissed Whampire, who kissed her back. "Did you find everything?" asked Whampire.

"Yeah," said Sasha. "We did."

Sasha had discovered a party place in the next city over and so Rook had offered to take her there to get what they would need for a birthday party. Rachel had opted to stay home with the rest of the gang and keep Ally occupied so that she wouldn't get suspicious.

Now, Rachel only hoped that Ally would understand when Heatblast would bring her over later.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another city, David and Harriet had taken Ally to Chuckie Cheese's and the little girl forgot about how busy her friends had been as she eagerly went to play the games first, winning quite a few tickets and getting some really neat prizes and then enjoying pizza with a small personal birthday cake for her. She enjoyed it and had fun.

But later on, as they were headed home, Ally remembered that her friends hadn't wished her a happy birthday and that made her sad that they had forgotten or just didn't want her around then. She sighed.

"Ally? Are you alright, honey?" asked Harriet.

"I'm okay, Mom," she said, but didn't really look okay.

Harriet and David shared a look as they knew why Ally was sad. Rachel had told them that she and her sister had planned a birthday party for Ally and would send a friend over to get her later. While they had been a little unsure when Rachel said her friend liked to remain a secret, she had promised them her friend was trustworthy and wouldn't hurt Ally in any way. So, they agreed as they trusted the twenty-year-old girl and agreed to not worry. Rachel also promised that Ally would be back later, but they had said that the little girl could sleep over. Their niece smiled and promised that Ally would have fun and be safe.

They now made it home and Ally went upstairs. "I'm really tired," she said. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay, sweetie," said David. "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head and hugged her parents. "I'm good," she said and went upstairs with Snickers following her. Her parents looked at each other and smiled, knowing that Ally would soon get a surprise.

Ally sat on her bed and sighed, patting Snickers who sensed her master was upset and nuzzled her leg, making the little girl sigh again as a few tears fell. She was about ready to cry when she heard a knock on her window and jumped, startled. She looked and saw it was Heatblast, who had flown up to her window. He looked concerned when she didn't smile, although he smiled at her. He then noticed the tears in her eyes and decided to find out why she was sad.

"Hey, kiddo," he said. "Can you let me in?"

Ally opened the window so that he could come in, but then she sat down on her bed again, looking ready to start crying again. He picked her up. "Hey, sis. What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see me," he voiced worriedly.

Ally just hugged him. "None of the others wanted to spend time with me today," she told him. "They were all too busy. They didn't want me around."

Heatblast tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "That's not true, Ally," he said. "We're always happy to have you around. We were just a little busy today, that's all."

She didn't really believe him and he decided to try again. "Ally, we love you very much. We would never send you away because we care, as do your older cousins," he said. "Even if we are really busy, that doesn't mean that we don't want you around. It just means that we're sad that we're too busy with work because we really want to spend time with you."

Ally looked up at him. "Really?" she asked. "But I thought you guys liked your work."

"Oh, we do," said the Pyronite. "But when it gets in the way of family and friends, then we dislike it because it means that our friends and family either have to wait or be disappointed because we have work to finish and we really want to be with those that we love and care about."

Ally hugged her older brother, knowing that he was telling the truth and he was glad she had at least stopped crying. "Come on," he said. "How about I give you and Snickers a ride to the Mansion? Rachel and the others finished up their work and they really want to spend some time with you."

Somewhat unsure, Ally agreed a bit reluctantly and picked up Snickers and they were both scooped up in Heatblast's warm arms as they all headed towards the Grant Mansion, which was semi-dark and the other weren't around, making Ally feel sad again.

Heatblast gently bounced her and Snickers. "I bet they're all hiding," he said with a smile. "Why don't you go find them? You're good at hide-and-seek."

"Okay," said Ally and headed for the ballroom since the doors were closed and anyone could hide in there. But when she went inside, the doors suddenly closed and Ally got scared as the ballroom was dark. "Heatblast?" she called, but heard something and turned around, but saw nothing. Suddenly, the lights flared on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Ally let out a sharp yell and fell down on her butt as she then saw all of the aliens smiling at her and the balloons, banners, and food. She looked confused as then Four Arms scooped her up.

"Hey, kiddo!" he said happily. "We were wondering what was taking you so long."

Ally looked around. "You mean, you guys were planning this for me earlier?" she asked. "I thought you didn't want me around."

The aliens all looked surprised and Snare-Oh came forward. "Kiddo, we always want you around," he said. "We just didn't want you finding out about our surprise for you, that's all."

"Now Rath asks: WHO'S READY TO PARTY?!" asked Rath and everyone cheered and the party was on. Then came presents and then all of the aliens decided to tickle Ally, who tried to run, but Frankenstrike caught her fast and gently pinned her as the aliens all took turns tickling the ticklish little girl.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ally laughed as the aliens got all of her ticklish spots good, even blowing raspberries into her ticklish stomach.

"I think the birthday girls needs more tickles!" said Heatblast and Ally tried to get away, but the aliens caught her and continued to tickle her as happy tears began to fall from Ally's eyes, chasing away her earlier doubts as her laughter made the others laugh. Finally, they let her up and Four Arms cradled her in his arms. Ally grinned hugely as she then settled down from the tickle attack.

That night, Rachel came in to find Ally fast asleep and she smiled. "Happy birthday, Ally," she said softly and left with a smile, leaving a happy 11 year old girl to her happy dreams.

* * *

**There you go, Sparkling Lover. I hope you have a great birthday, girl!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
